Once a Ranger
by Night-Dweller19
Summary: Rita has escaped her dumpster once again, which means the power rangers have to come back... but there is a problem. The original Rangers can't morph for their power has been broken. Who will they choose to be earths new defenders?
1. Ernie's Juice Bar

**So I've been wanting to write this for a while and today I finally started it so hooray to me haha. As you can see it's power rangers mixed with glee. I plan on using both the glee characters and universe as well as the power rangers one (as you can tell). Don't worry about Sam and the rest they will be coming back but I won't say how or when though. Puck comes in it too and I honestly can't wait to bring him in but he won't be mentioned for a while. Also it's not really set on a certain season of either, hence why the originals are adults but are still in angel grove and why Matt and Sam are hanging out.**

**So I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it (I enjoyed it a lot) and I hope you like the transformer 3 easter egg haha (dark side of the moon in case you don't get it).**

**So yes again enjoy oh and I don't own or have anything to do with Glee or Power Rangers.**

**Edit: So it's 2015 now. I just reread this and suddenly got a spark to do it again but I'm going to change a couple things. I'm changing Rachel to Quinn because the character suits more Quinn than Rachel (but Rachel will be back later) and try to work in a couple of the newer characters, at least to this first chapter.**

* * *

><p>Five months ago to this day NASA received a top secret transmission from their lunar rover ATHLETE that there was an unidentified object on the dark side of the moon, something the rover couldn't get near meaning NASA had no choice but to send two astronauts to check it out. On Friday the 242/2012 at 8:30am Angel Grove time the astronauts landed just outside of their objective and exited their shuttle before planting their feet on the surface of the moon. A few minutes in the astronauts got to a point where they could just see the object "there it is" said one astronaut, his voice coming though as speaking through a two-way radio. As they got closer it became apparent that this was something neither of them had ever seen "what the hell is that thing, Jack?" he asked looking at his partner "I have no idea... activating camera." As if by his voice a camera switched on on Jack's helmet, showing the moon and in the middle the bronze object, that looked like a large bucket or dumpster with a glowing red who knows what on the top of it, "Houston, this is red eagle I hope you guys can see what we do." Suddenly a third voice entered the helmets of the two men on the dark side of the moon "we can, red eagle, and we have no idea what it is." The astronauts took two floating steps forward before one of them spoke "permission to proceed."

There was silence for about thirty seconds, although for the astronauts it felt like forever as they looked upon the extremely strange object, in fact they were so focused on the object that when they heard the voice of the man talking to them they both jumped. "Permission granted" was all the man said. Walking up to the object took less time than they expected, perhaps they were more excited than either of them originally thought. Walking around the object they tried to study it before one of the astronauts said "I don't know, Jack... it could be dangerous" but Jack wasn't listening, instead he began to reach for the glowing red gem like thing on the top. "No, Jack... wait" his friend called out but it was too late. The second Jack touched the glowing red object both astronauts were shot back all the way to their shuttle, making them go unconscious for a couple of minutes.

As the men on the moon came to they began to see the strangeness unfold even further. One ball of light exited the space dumpster and then another and then another. Suddenly the balls of light exploded and from it appeared... people? Wait, no it was just one person a woman, a very strangely dressed woman, who had two monsters by her side. One of the monsters had blue overalls, white skin and big elf-like ears while the other had gold armor with a monkey face and wings. The woman looked like a witch, she had a long dress, with a staff and she didn't need a helmet to breath in space. As they were about to get up the astronauts heard the witch lady speak in a very high pitched, almost nails on a chalk board, tone of voice "AHHHH, after eighteen years I'm free... it's time to conquer earth" she finished before the gold guerrilla said "...again." The astronauts looked at each other and mouthed confused _'again'_. "Shut it, monkey face" said the witch angrily just moments before her eyes fell upon the two astronauts "Ahhh, hello boys" in less than a second the guys were up and entering their shuttle but not before the witch let off some playful shots from her staff that hit around them, while she laughed menacingly.

When the astronauts started the shuttle the gold gorilla took steps towards them but was stopped with the witches hand on his chest "let them go, Goldar. I want them to see their earth come crashing down around them." As the astronauts flew away all they could hear was the fading evil laugh of the witch Rita Repulsa.

Back down on earth, Angel Grove, California, USA, to be exact, the Angel Grove Youth Center Gym and Ernie's Juice bar was packed with kids, and adults who were teaching the kids karate or gymnastics, among those kids and adults were Finn Hudson, who was learning advanced karate from Jason Lee Scott, Mike Chang, who was getting advanced hip hop/karate lessons (called hip-hopkido) from Zack Taylor, Quinn Fabray who was on the balance beam for her gymnastics practice with her coach Kimberly Hart and Tina Cohen-Chang who was having a Thai-Chi session with her coach and tutor Trini Kwan. Not too long after Blaine Anderson walked in with his computing professor and family friend Billy Cranston. "Hey, guys" Blaine said as he walked up to Mike and Finn "hey Blaine, what's up, dude" Mike said clapping his bow-tied friend on the shoulder "just psyching myself up for my first karate class" Blaine replied before Finn said "you're going to do great, man." As they all had about five minutes to spare Finn and Mike continued with their trainers while Blaine went back to hang out with Billy.

As Quinn did a front flip off the balance beam Kimberly smiled at her and said "you are going to kick butt in the tournament, Quinn" before high-fiving her and walking off to talk to Trini as Tina went over to Quinn. "She's right you know, that balance beam is your bitch, Q." As the girls shared a laugh heavy footsteps echoed through the hallways and everyone knew who it was. "Oh great" said Quinn sarcastically "Bulk and Skull... with their protégées Azimio and Spike." As Bulk and Skull walked off to the juice bar Azimio and Spike walked up to Tina and Quinn. Azimio was the first to use his cocky attitude. "Hey girls, how about that double date we talked about" he said before Spike repeated as always "yeah what about it." Spike followed with his idiotic sounding high pitched laugh that he had gotten off Skull. Next moment Mike walked over to the girls draping his arms over their shoulders, mainly over Tina's since he had always felt something towards her friend. At this point everyone was ready to back up the girls, for you see everyone excluding Bulk, Skull, Azimio and Spike, were friends, friends with each other and friends with their teachers (and in return teacher with student), plus they had other friends who were hanging out by the bar. "Is there a problem here?" Mike asked before Azimio chuckled "well what what do you know, the dancer wants to be a fighter." With a smile Tina shook her head and looked at Mike "nothing we can't take care of" so Mike smiled and nodded before walking back to the boys. Spike and Azimio's expression changed quickly "is that right?" Azimio asked rhetorically before they both charged for the girls. With no effort needed the girls stepped aside and spun the bullies in the air making them land on the gym mats.

Thirty minutes, and a karate lesson, later the students and teachers were sitting at a table by the bar with their other friends Sam, Rachel, Rory, Harmony, Matt, Kurt, Mercedes, Brittany, Roderick, Kitty, Santana and Jake. They drinking milkshakes, laughing, telling stories and laughing some more. Looking at the time Sam looked at his friends, minus Quinn, Mike, Blaine, Tina and Finn. "Damn we gotta go guys... see you all in glee practice in an hour." As the five of them nodded Sam smiled and waved as he exited the youth center with the others. "Alright that means we have a half hour to practice karate before..." Jason began before being cut off by familiar sound from Zack's bag, one that had not been heard in almost eighteen years, it was the sound of communicator back from their power ranger days. As the silence from the adults crept over the teenagers looked around curiously wondering what that sound was before Zack jumped up from his seat "I have to go actually, just remembered I have to take my dog for a very long walk." Suddenly as if they all got shocked with electricity, remembering what that sound meant, the adults all stood and began making excuses to why they had to leave and in a matter of seconds they were gone.

Once out of ear and eye shot Jason, Kimberly, Trini, Billy and Zack stood there, as Zack took the communicator out of his bag. "I can't believe you still have that" Kimberly said, shocked. Well, honestly they were all shocked. "And that it still works" Billy said, impressed with his teenage handiwork. Pressing the button of the wrist communicator Jason spoke "Z... Zordon?" That felt weird to all of them. "I keep it for nostalgia sake" Zack said timidly.

Back at the Gym and Juice bar the teens were laughing and drinking their smoothies when the earth began to shake. At first they were all in shock but a second later they screamed as one "EARTH QUAKE." People were already running for the doors so by the time they got up and ran they were the last ones in but they didn't make it to the door. Quinn, Mike, Tina, Blaine and Finn were stopped in their tracks, they felt like they were being pushed and pulled from the inside ."What's going on?!" Mike called out ."This is freaking me out!" Quinn cried. "Hang on!" Finn said and a second later they were engulfed in individual colors pink, black, blue, yellow and red and felt themselves fly through the air.


	2. May The Power Protect You

Alpha 5, a smart yet very panicky robot, was walking around the command center, like he had been since his creation, cleaning and making sure the connections still worked, although thanks to technology he had been spending the past 2-3 years slowly upgrading everything to the point where it was all impenetrable and indestructible, or at least that's what he thought. Alpha wasn't able to test out his theory about the upgrades because there had been no use for the command center in about fifteen years. Of course, Alpha and Zordon, an inter dimensional being that was caught in a time warp, kept an ever watch full eye over the whole world but there was nothing, no use for power rangers... until now. Alpha took a step on to the platform of the control area of the command center when, for the first time in over fifteen years, the danger alarms went off, making the robot jump a mile in the air and landing on the ground with a crash. "Ai, ai, ai, ai, ai... Zordon, what's going on?" Suddenly the floating ghost-like head of Zordon appeared in the tube at the front of the command center "Alpha, Rita has escaped once again... you know what to do." Alpha began pacing up and down the command center, his hands waving around in the air in a panic until he suddenly stopped, like what his friend had said had just sunken into his circuits. "But it's been so long, Zordon. There's a good chance they don't have their communicators with them." "We must try, Alpha" Zordon said before Alpha 5 nodded and pressed the buttons. After waiting a couple of seconds Alpha looked up at Zordon and was about speak until he heard Jason's voice, which shocked him to the point that he took a couple steps back, like he had just heard the voice of a ghost.

"Jason, Rita is back. You must teleport to the command center immediately" Zordon's voice boomed out. It was a couple of seconds before Jason spoke again "Zack is the only one who has his communicator" Alpha walked back to the command console as Zordon said "we will teleport you here then, now." The next second Alpha pressed the teleport button. In less than a minute Jason, Kimberly, Zack, Trini and Billy were in the command center, a place they hadn't entered in 15-17 years. It felt surreal and a little over whelming for a couple of them. Seeing Alpha the group of adults exclaimed "ALPHA!" and ran over to hug him, almost crushing the poor robot in the process. "Ai ai ai ai ai" Alpha said in a tone much different to his last, it was caring and soft "I have missed you all too." A second later Zordon, who had been watching the actions on the ground with glee, spoke out "Rangers... it is good to see you all." Kimberly was the first to look up "Zordon" she said happily, he had been like a father to her and the rest of the rangers, even the one that wasn't there, a face Zordon had noticed was missing "where is Tommy?" The Rangers looked at each other and shrugged sadly, Kimberly's face dropping slightly at memories of her time with Tommy. "We don't know, we haven't seen him in years" said Zack before continuing "I heard he became a teacher." Billy looked at Zack curiously "I heard he became a doctor." The Rangers and Alpha laughed imagining Tommy as a doctor and as a teacher before Alpha stopped and said "well he doesn't have his communicator with him as I can't contact it or find it."

A couple of seconds went passed as everyone wondered about their long lost friend before Zordon started to speak again "Rangers I have called you here after so long because Rita Repulsa is back and I believe she is stronger than ever." The Rangers looked at each other and just as Zordon began to speak Jason jumped in "Zordon, we can't. We're too old. Some of us have families, jobs, More responsibilities than when we were teenagers plus our morphers were destroyed when we lost our powers... I'm sorry I wish we could but it's impossible." The others nodded in agreement with Jason and softly repeated "sorry." Just as Zordon was about to speak the ground began to shake violently "it's Rita" Zordon said "she's back." Suddenly it hit the Rangers like a bolt of lightening and they all looked at each other before Kimberly said "we know who should be the next Rangers."

* * *

><p><em>Quinn, Mike, Tina, Blaine and Finn were stopped in their tracks, they felt like they were being pushed and pulled from the inside "what's going on" Mike called out "this is freaking me out" Quinn cried "hang on" Finn said and a second later they were engulfed in individual colors pink, black, yellow, blue and red and felt themselves fly through the air.<em>

Seconds later the teenagers landed in a heap in front of the viewing globe, just like the original power rangers did 18 years ago. As they stood up they looked around slowly with extreme curiosity. Walking up the step to the platform of the command center the gleeks continued to look around curiously except for Blaine who was about to press one of the buttons on the console. "Hey!" said the voice of the Alpha five, making all the gleeks jump and turn in fright with a collective gasp. "Ai, ai, ai, ai, ai... that could have been a disaster." While the other teens were keeping their distance Blaine took a step towards Alpha before circling him, studying him. "What is it?" Tina asked. Blaine looked up and shrugged "my guess is a robot but I've never seen anything so advanced with Billy, not even the Japanese have tech like this. He's amazing."

"His name is Alpha 5, he is my personal assistant and closest friend" boomed the voice of Zordon who had now appeared in his time tube making the teens, and even Alpha, jump back "and I am Zordon an inter dimensional being trapped in a time warp." The gleeks looked utterly confused, what did they have to with a robot and a inter dimensional head. Seeing the look in their eyes Zordon continued, much like he did 18 years ago. "The planet is under attack and I have brought you here to save it." Mike let out a loud "pffft, yeah right" which made Tina laugh. "Ahh, a non believer, observe the viewing globe and your questions will be answered" as one the gleeks turned and headed back to where they had landed earlier and watched the globe which projected an image of the witch from the moon and her golden monkey faced henchman. "That it Rita Repulsa" Zordon said "an intergalactic sorceress bent on destroying the universe... with her henchman, Goldar, who you see on the screen and her putty patrollers." Suddenly the screen changed to a group of grey clay like creatures running around randomly and making a weird sound. "She once again plans to conquer earth."

Tina turned on the spot and looked back at Zordon. "What do you mean once again and what does all of this have to do with us?" Zordon took a second before saying "I will leave the first part of that question for other people to tell you but as far as the next part goes you have all been chosen to form an elite team to fight against Rita. You will be given extraordinary powers drawn from the ancient creatures you call dinosaurs to morph into an elite fighting force called The Power Rangers." Everyone had different expressions from being shocked and surprised to thinking it was a huge joke. "Dinosaurs... power rangers? C'mon, everyone knows the power rangers are only a myth. Hell, I bet there's a curtain somewhere is a man behind it working this whole thing," Quinn said with sarcasm in her tone, although with a hint of curiousity. Before Zordon could speak Mike shook his head "witches, dinosaurs, a mythological fighting team... somehow a talking robot is the most normal thing I've seen right now. No way, this is just too weird for me. See you." As Mike and most of the others began to walk off Finn stood there, looking at Zordon. "Hey, Finn... let's go, man." Turning around Finn joined and began to walk to the back of the command center when suddenly Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini and Kimberly walked out from the shadows, standing in front of their respective student, getting a collective gasp of shock, and a few steps back, from the gleeks.

"Zordon said once again because eighteen years ago Rita invaded the earth just like now" said Jason before Zack continued "that's right and we were chosen by Zordon just like we chose you guys now to take this on" there was a beat of silence before Trini continued "we know how crazy it sounds because our reaction was just like yours but it's true, the power rangers did exist." "Because we were them" Kimberly finished. Reaching behind them the original rangers pulled out their morphers "these are a power rangers best friend, these are our power morphers, they are what changed us from who we are normally to being the elite fighting force that you read about in stories, this is what makes us power rangers... at least to an extent because everything else is in here" Jason said before pointing to Finn's heart. "Unfortunately" Zack started "they were destroyed almost fifteen years ago." Suddenly quick metal footsteps were heard approaching them. "Actually I uh... I think I created something that can repair them for good" Alpha quickly said. When he stood in the middle of everyone they noticed he was holding some sort of device. "Hold up the morphers."

The original Rangers held up the power morphers just before Alpha pressed the button on the device. At first nothing happened but then as if out of no where colors, matching that of the respective power ranger shot out. Suddenly it was like a huge amounts of positive energy and power filled the room and the cracks in the morphers we fixing themselves. In a matter of seconds the power morphers were fixed and the power stayed in the room "I haven't felt this in years" Kimberly said happily before walking up to Quinn. "Quinn, my amazing girl. I have been keeping an eye on you, like we all have with each of you, for years hoping this day would never come but prepared just in case. You are graceful and smart. I pass to you the pterodactyl dinozord and all it's power along with it." When Kimberly's hand touched Quinn's and the morpher went from one to the other Quinn could feel it, the power, transfer to her."Wow!" She said in awe before hugging Kimberly. Billy took a step towards Blaine "I knew from the moment I saw you that you were the one to carry the torch of the blue ranger, Blaine Anderson you are patient and wise beyond your years and for that I give to you the power of the triceratops dinozord." Just like with Quinn, Blaine felt the power the moment the morpher touched his hands "I won't let you down, Billy." Next up was Zack who took a step towards his dancing student. "My man, Mike, you are the most determined kid I know, dude and you're also clever and brave and for those attributes and more I give you the power of the mastodon dinozord." Mike had never changed his mind quicker than he had right at that moment as he heard his friend and teacher talk and when he felt the power. He knew he wanted to this without a shadow of a doubt. Trini was the next one to approach her student. "My wonderful Tina, there is not enough words in the world to describe how proud I am of you, you are fearless and agile and for that I hand to you the power of the sabertooth tiger dinozord." As Tina felt the power her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, this was the most amazing feeling ever and to share it with some of her friends was perfect. Lastly Jason took a step towards Finn Hudson "Finn, man. You are awesome, you have so much talent and potential, dude. You are bold and powerful and for that I hand to you the tyrannosaurs dinozord is now yours." Finn stood tall as he felt what everyone felt. "This is awesome, thank you, Jason."

"As you now know" said Zordon, making everyone pay attention to him "those are your power morphers, when in danger hold them to the sky and call the name of your dinozord." The new Rangers nodded before Finn turned around "so you guys aren't power rangers anymore?" Billy shook his head "no, we're not but we will continue to train you, we just can't fight with you." Suddenly the alarm the alarms rang out throughout the command center, making everyone look at the viewing globe. "Ai ai ai ai ai... it's the putty's in Angel Grove park." The old rangers stood behind the new rangers as they looked at Zordon, their hands on their students' shoulders as Zordon spoke. "Go Rangers and may the power protect you." After Alpha pressed a few buttons the new Rangers teleported to Angel Grove park. "Good luck, Rangers" the old rangers said proudly.

Arriving at the park Quinn, Mike, Tina, Blaine and Finn ran up to the putty patroller's. "Hey, clay heads, looking for us?" As they were about run Finn spoke up. "Let's break them up into smaller groups." "Got it" everyone called out before doing exactly that. Blaine took on a group to the left, the girls two groups to the right and Mike and Finn headed for the ones straight ahead. "Let's dance" Mike said before using some of the hip-hop kido moves Zack had taught him. The rangers put up a fight but before long it was obvious the number of putties were just too much. First it was Blaine who got thrown to the side and then Quinn, followed by Blaine and then Tina. Finn put up as much as a fight as he could but in seconds he was on the ground with his friends. Next moment Goldar suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Puny teenagers, you should never have gone up against Rita Repulsa." Mike put a hand on Finn's shoulder. "Dude, it's time." Finn nodded and said "let's do it, guys." Suddenly they all stood up and reached for their morphers and said collectively.

"It's morphing time!"

* * *

><p><strong>That was a lot of fun and I was so excited for the last line haha.<strong>  
><strong>I hope you guys and girls and ladies and gents are enjoying this because it's a lot of fun to write.<strong>

**Please write a review, good, bad or neutral. Suggestions, requests. It's all appreciated. Thank you**


End file.
